<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by Slaycinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673916">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder'>Slaycinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI/AItem (kinda?), Anal, Ancient Egyptian Panties, Angry Sex, Basically Tentacles, Betrayal but with a happy ending, Biting, Bondage, Canon Divergent, Cock Bondage, Creampie, Diva (kinda?), Dom Atem, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Forbidding Orgasm, I love Diva but his name gets dragged through the mud in this one sorry ;-;, Insemination, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Sir, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Pharaoh Atem - Freeform, Prideshipping, Prisoners of Desperation (TheTransversalArtisan), Punching the Headboard, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Season Zero Syndrome, Seto Kaiba - Freeform, Sexual Punishment, Shadow magic, Slay wanted to write some rough sexytimes, Sounding, Spanking, Triple Penetration, alludes to a threesome, alludes to cheating (kinda?), fanfic of a fanfic, obvs, oh and, post-dsod, seto cryba, so drink up you filthy sinners, step on me daddy, yeah you heard me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Atem?”<br/>A rush of cold air tears at him in response. A voice crawls out of the void and settles inside his head, colder and crueler than he’s ever heard it,<br/>“Diva, huh?”</p>
<p> OR: Local Man Killed by The Consequences of His Actions, His Last Words, "Babe, you mad?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/gifts">TheTransversalArtisan</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113330">Prisoners of Desperation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan">TheTransversalArtisan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Companion/Fan Chapter of TheTransversalArtisan's 'Prisoners of Desperation', posted with her permission. Makes a lot more sense if you read her fic first, but you can probably read it as a stand-alone if you're just down for a sicknasty time. Don't @ me about the tentacles or the panties, I stand by my questionable tastes.<br/>As always, I have my lovely wife to thank for encouraging me and pushing me to get projects done. You are my muse and my partner in crime. &lt;3<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Punishment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonus Chapter to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prisoners of Desperation</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A throne room once bathed in sunlight, now a temple of shadows with palpable rage buzzing in the air. Every member of the pharaonic court vanished as swiftly as flames engulfed in ocean waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even the electric popping of Seto’s suit can pierce the heavy, hulking darkness. He felt the hum of his technology faltering. Would his tech finally fail him in the face of this abyss?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t dare test it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something tells him he has bigger, angrier things to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto can’t see past himself. He can’t see Atem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he can feel something drawing closer, watching him, swarming around him like starved locusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Atem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of cold air tears at him in response. A voice crawls out of the void and settles inside his head, colder and crueler than he’s ever heard it, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diva, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto is well-versed in maintaining his poker face, even as fear punches through his stomach like an ice pick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…But that won’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem always could read hints Seto never even knew he was dropping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sense in wasting time with lies and ignorance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem, please, whatever you’re thinking—,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try to placate me, Kaiba!” The Pharaoh barks, seething from some unseen plane around him. A powerful voice reverberating through the shadows. “I know your sins better than you think, and my anger is justified!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Eye of Horus opens, burns into focus not an arm’s length in front of him. Higher than Seto would expect, as if Atem is hanging over him. When Atem opens his own eyes, they’re blind with fire, flames crackling beneath the mark of ancient magic on his brow. Golden light dusts the shapes of Atem’s face—the ball of his nose, his gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp inhale. A sudden shriek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DIVA?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem, if you’ll just listen—,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand fast around his throat, the stone floor slamming into his back, smacking his head, filling his vision with dust-mote stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For once in your bastard life, Seto Kaiba, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s impossible for Seto to argue, and not just because Atem is choking off his windpipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Atem is right; Seto deserves whatever wrath Atem wants to hurl at him. He knows that. And knowing he’s guilty doesn’t make taking his lumps any easier, but he owes Atem his cooperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Seto doesn’t try to claw at the arm strangling him, and he doesn’t try to speak when it finally relents. He coughs—can’t help it—but once his lungs are operational, he stays silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…That’s better,” Atem approves flatly, eyes still narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A weight drops squarely onto Seto’s stomach, winding him all over again. The alabaster crumbles beneath him, and the fall hits his gut like zero-gravity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he’s sprawled out on something softer, and the darkness is drawing back like heavy drapes, giving way to torches in elegant lamps. Privacy curtains of gauzy linen, a pitch-black desert night pressing in from a wide balcony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The royal chambers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem is straddling him, but doesn’t seem keen on touching Seto otherwise. He crosses his arms, glowering down at Seto with the Eye of Horus still searing on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always had such selfish thoughts about you, Seto,” he says wistfully, twisting his mouth. “Not only selfish, but impossible. There was always something in the way. My body—or lack thereof. My destiny, such as it is….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s eyes drift off to the side as he speaks, and it startles Seto when they snap back onto him. Alert, but staunchly guarding something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…I guess the notion that you’d come for me was just another one of those selfish, impossible thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem—,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Silence!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto does as he’s told, wincing at the fierce anger in Atem’s face. His tone turns flippant as he continues,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was prepared, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up imperiously, and Seto wishes the lecture is enough to distract him from the perfect pressure of Atem’s ass against his groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was prepared for you to not want me the way I wanted you. I was prepared for you to find someone else. I was prepared for you to…never come.” He slouches a bit. “…To get over me and move on. Like Yuugi. Like everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem is wilting before him, and Seto’s heart breaks at the sight of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then something shifts, and Atem is rigid with fresh anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I wasn’t prepared for,” he hisses, eyes trained on Seto like crosshairs, leaning in closer with every word, “was for you to insult my memory by building a cheap replica of me, lead some vigilante Plana right to my tomb, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>drag your cock through both of them!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice escalates to a yell, fists balling up in Seto’s lapels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you couldn’t care less about finding me! Like you had all the time in the world…. Like I haven’t been sitting here, day in and day out, waiting for you, leaving clues and maps for you because of all the prisons I’ve been trapped in, this afterlife is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoves Seto down into the bedding before letting go, gesturing at nothing—or perhaps he means to encapsulate everything. His trappings, his palace, his kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of this is real. It’s all fabricated from my memories.” He winces. “…Even the people. The friends, the family, the country I thought was here missing me, waiting for me, needing me…nothing but ghosts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no mistaking it: tears are beading up around Atem’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you…. I thought you would understand better than anyone. I knew you’d find a way to reach me. You might even be able to bring me….” He trails off and shakes his head. “Never mind. Just another selfish, impossible thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto opens his mouth, but Atem is quick to clamp a hand over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But clearly you and I have wildly different interpretations of our rivalry. Of our entire relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand over Seto’s mouth pushes down hard, straining his head against the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because while I was here waiting around like some moron in distress, you were passing me over for a hologram and your enemy!” He flashes his teeth. “Diva was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actively</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeping you away from me. He tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill Yugi! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And you fucking slept with him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Several times?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem is yelling again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto winces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was going through your head? Wait—don’t tell me, because I already know.” He tosses his head impetuously. “Because despite being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>frigid bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’ll happily dump your entire purse out for an audience of strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem releases his mouth, but Seto knows better than to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought you were doing it for me, right? The theatrics, the tournament…all in the name of dueling the mighty Pharaoh again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you expect me to believe you fucked Diva for the same reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even blink. His stoicism earns him a cold smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…I think we both know it wasn’t that innocent. You’re a lot of things, Seto Kaiba, but naïve just isn’t one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto has to agree: he’s not naïve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s obviously still capable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>making mistakes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is unfortunate,” Atem continues, “because I might have forgiven you if I thought it was all some misguided attempt at reaching me. But that’s not what happened, is it?” His affectionate change of tone sends ice crashing down Seto’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The replica, I get,” he says casually, tracing an idle finger over the divots of Seto’s stomach. “You were too stupid to realize you missed me—or possibly just too stubborn. And you thought dueling a computer with my face and my deck would fill that void inside of you. But it didn’t, did it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s fingers wander deep between his own straddling thighs, where Seto’s groin is still being smothered by pressure and body heat. Those tawny legs jerk—Atem giving a long, solid grind against Seto’s hips. Atem nibbles his lip and smirks at the startled gasp that escapes Seto’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re talented, Kaiba,” Atem purrs. “But your holograms just can’t compare to the real thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto reflexively grabs at Atem’s legs, only to have his hands slapped away and his wrists seized. Atem pins his arms above his head, looming over him with every trace of whimsy gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So again, the hologram I understand. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diva?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He leans in close, nearly nose-to-nose. “You’ll have to walk me through the thought process there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems to genuinely expect a response, but Seto hesitates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…needed information—,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something crashes near his head, loud like a gunshot. When he braves a look up, Atem’s eyes are burning with fire beneath his Eye, and his fist is driven straight through the bed’s curving headboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would strongly advise against lying to me right now,” Atem growls, extracting his arm from the shattered wood. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Try again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to know how he was jumping between dimensions,” Seto insisted, heart racing. “It was my only chance at finding you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was boasting a Millennium Item from day one,” Atem snorts, unimpressed. “I feel like even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dimwitted child</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have put two and two together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto has nothing to add, so he averts his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” Atem shakes out his hand, knuckles bloody and blooming with bruises. “So why did you really do it? …I suppose if it weren’t for Obelisk, Diva would have crushed you in that duel. You know, the one that took place directly on top of my grave and destroyed half my tomb? Thanks for that, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto winces. Atem led him to the tomb, and must have known excavation would be necessary for Seto to retrieve the Puzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…The giant Solid Vision monsters and ancient god of destruction tearing his burial place apart…not so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem grips him by the jaw and forces their eyes to meet, his voice slipping into a decadent and threatening murmur. “Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> beating you in a duel all it takes to get inside you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s core clenches, and he blushes at the pool of aroused slick gathering between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it’s not quite the honor I thought it was, making love to you.” Atem wrinkles his nose in distaste. “But that’s not what you want, is it? To ‘make love?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto panics. “Of course I want to—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atem cuts him off with a low voice. “You’ve never cared about love. Or even friendship. Frivolous things for the weak and pathetic, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An ice-cold pain tightens Atem’s eyes. The chambers around them grow dark, flames starting to gutter and fail in their lanterns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wisps of black mist bloom from Atem’s shoulders like wings, thickening into tendrils and spilling over Seto’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known it would just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto tries to squirm away from the tendrils, but Atem keeps his arms bound tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just heartless sex to establish dominance over someone you think is beneath you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shadows take on a razor’s edge, and with swipes and gouges and tugs and tears, proceed to cut Seto’s clothes to ribbons, nicking his skin and making him cry out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem continues to grind over Seto’s hips, riding him through their clothing. He only stops when the shadows, having successfully exposed the skin from Seto’s throat down to his stomach, start prodding insistently at his groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem crawls out of the way, kneeling to one side and keeping Seto’s arms pinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without prompting, the shadows turn their attention to Atem, slipping up his legs and writhing about gently under his kilt. He sighs in approval as the shadows retract, dragging a piece of cloth down and off his legs. He smiles and accepts the article from a tendril, letting it nuzzle over his cheek like an affectionate serpent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s gaze lands back on Seto. His smile doesn’t falter as he leans up to bind Seto’s hands—winding the still-warm smallclothes tight around his wrists. The scent of Atem’s sex drifts over Seto’s senses, making him buck needily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hard,” Atem accuses, pushing his knee between Seto’s thighs and grinding against the incriminating bulge in his pants. “But that’s only because I’ve got you backed into a corner, isn’t it? You don’t care that I’m the one doing this to you. …I wonder, Kaiba: could anyone get you off if they trussed you up like game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that!” Seto gasps hard when the shadow tendrils shred away the fabric between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock pops free with a flick of precum. Atem presses a finger hard into his slit, pulling a startled grunt from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is it like,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kaiba? Do tell. Because the last time I thought I was special to you, I had to stand by and watch you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravish </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone who hates us both—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He reminded me of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto is practically sobbing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was out of my mind with grief—and as much as I wanted to believe I would see you again, there was never any real guarantee that I would. Everything I did, everything I was became dedicated to finding you. The thought that I might fail was…too much to bear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem has gone still as stone before him. Seto can’t bring himself to look. His cheeks burn. That intrusive finger is still burrowed against his slit, forcing beads of slick up from his tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then Diva came along with that same fire in his eyes, that rage, that passion. I…lost myself. I told him—and myself, I guess—that I all I wanted was answers out of him.” He winces. “But you’re right. I was chasing after something far more disgraceful, and I’m not even entirely sure what it was. …And now I’m losing everything because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem doesn’t seem terribly moved by the confession. If anything, he aura around him feels even angrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” he said. “So another replacement, then. Except this one’s got the </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul of a duelist </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re so fond of. And he’s flesh and bone, too. I guess you don’t need me or the hologram now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem, please, that’s not what I meant!” Seto has to blink the tears out of his eyes just to see Atem clearly. He’s glaring, kneeling between Seto’s legs and idly petting the hellish tendrils he’s summoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Seto begs, “why can’t you just accept that I made a mistake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem raises his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s not the part I’m struggling to accept. You definitely made a mistake, Kaiba.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what? What do you want me to say, Atem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to admit that I’m just another conquest to you!” Atem roared. “I want you to drop the ‘rivals on a road of battle’ horseshit because I know you don’t believe in any of it, and I want you to own up to the fact that I’ve only ever been a challenge for you to overcome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s face isn’t the only one stained with tears now. The kohl at the corner of Atem’s eyes is starting to smudge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Just tell me my feelings are wasted on you so I can give up and move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Seto shakes his head, horrified. “I won’t say anything of the sort, because it’s not even remotely true!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem rolls his eyes. “How stupid do you think—mmph!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto forces his bound arms out from behind his head. Crunches his abdomen to sit up and hook his arms around Atem’s neck. The two of them collapse back into the bed together, and Seto makes a point to seize Atem’s mouth with a desperate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Atem yanks away, Seto breathes, “I’ve missed you,” and pulls him back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem moans in response, and it only sounds partially annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls back again, panting. “Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto drags him in like a riptide and devours his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispers, “I love you” and laughs when Atem bites him and tells him to go to hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t love me,” Atem grouses, letting Seto kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. And it will be one of my only regrets in this life that I didn’t realize it sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto manages to slip his tongue past Atem’s lips before getting shoved away the next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only came here to prove you could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pierces Atem’s lips, and is permitted to taste quite a bit of him before the pharaoh twists his face away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only came for a duel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came for you, Atem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That warm body shudders on top of him, and the groan in Atem’s throat is unmistakably one of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking angry with you,” he groans, even as he leans in deep and works Seto’s tongue over with his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And I deserve it. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Atem’s hardness jamming against his thigh. Wriggles until their sexes align like celestial bodies, separated only by the bunched linen of Atem’s kilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could literally kill you for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I get to stay here in the afterlife with you~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem blushes bright red and wrenches himself free of Seto’s arms. “Gods, you’re exhausting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto can’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face. “I’m worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snort. “Barely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto smirks and ruts against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, shall we get on with my punishment~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little grin Atem gives isn’t as playful and horny as Seto expected. Instead it seems…mischievous. Like he just ran face-first into Atem’s trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, your punishment’s already begun. You just don’t realize it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto falters. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem reanimates the tendrils with a wave of his hand, sending them over Seto’s exposed skin. Undulating and surprisingly warm to the touch. Alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One knits around the fabric that binds Seto’s wrists, hauling them back over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another tendril splits down the middle, each new skein lashing around his legs, just above the knee, pulling, holding him open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem, wait—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new tendril forms, slithering over Atem’s hip and into his lap. A few dextrous twists of his fingers gave it a distinct taper. The silhouette of a long and narrow cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem purrs, “Now, Seto, I should think you’d be plenty familiar with these by now~. Considering how many times you fucked Diva like a dog in heat~.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s body lights up at the sound of Atem murmuring his name so huskily, and all at once he’s reminded of how starved he is for this man’s attention—even his rage. Atem can do anything he likes. Seto will let him, with or without the magic binding him in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Atem says, directing the shadow cock deep between Seto’s thighs, where it dripped with something slick. “Once I’ve had my way with you, you won’t even remember that dog’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, the tendril is inside and of him, burrowing into his entrance like an eager serpent, exploring deeper and deeper, writhing all the while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto lets out a high-pitched wail, struggling helplessly against the violation. His legs thrash against his bonds, only to be violated further when the pseudo-cock shoves harder between his legs just to stay connected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Atem….” He whimpers, embarrassed by his pitiful tone but too startled by the onslaught to collect himself. “Please…stop. It feels—!” He cuts himself off with a broken sob. “This feels….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong?” Atem supplies, piling some cushions behind himself and reclining like this was a normal evening at home. “Yeah…you know what else felt wrong? Watching you ride that brat’s cock while comparing him endlessly to me. As if there’s any real competition there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stretches his leg out, slides his foot up Seto’s inner thigh and prods at Seto’s sex with his toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But since you’re so curious about it,” he drawls, “let me put all of this speculation to rest: you’re comparing a mortal to a god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up and prowls over Seto’s prostrate body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If his taste is sweet, then mine is ambrosial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pseudo-cock proceeds to pump Seto open, the sensation shifting traitorously from invasive to pleasurable. He gasps when Atem’s stomach drags over his own aching shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If his scent is enticing, then mine is an aphrodisiac.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He splays his palms over Seto’s exposed chest, straddling him and letting the groove of his peach catch and caress Seto’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if his sex is a sin you can’t resist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something taxes Seto’s entrance, stretching him hard—a second serpent burying itself alongside the first. Two shadows rocketing around inside of him and Atem’s teeth at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then mine is a blessing you can’t live without!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto screams, his voice dissolving into raw and damning pleasure as Atem’s shadows penetrate him, as Atem’s mouth nips and licks and devours his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem, wait, please,” he pules, clenching on those insidious cocks. “I want you! I want your cock inside me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really care what you want right now, Seto,” Atem dismisses, rolling his eyes. He crawls farther up Seto’s body, sitting on his chest and peeling out of his clothes. A large, beautifully-flushed bronze cock hangs free and hard between his legs, curving up along his abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto gawks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really didn’t do it justice with that hologram of yours, did you~?” Atem teases, leisurely stroking himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s mouth goes desert-dry, and his skin burns just as hot. Then a realization slams into him like a cold-front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…how do you even know about the AI? About Diva?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s grin stretches. “A scrying pool. Mahad helped me set it up after he saw how </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbroken</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was over you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto winces. “Oh…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm~. I knew you’d eventually try something reckless, so I used the pool to make sure you found all my clues and had a direct line to the gods if you got into trouble. Valiant of me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Obelisk the Tormentor? How did you—?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hush,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atem hissed. “Here, since you want me inside you so badly….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s lips part in surprise at the mere touch of Atem’s tip, accidentally granting entrance to the warm, velvet head of his cock. He gags as the thick shaft fills his mouth, but Atem ignores him. Thrusts as far as Seto’s throat and lets out a low groan. He gives Seto’s hollowed cheek a pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There~. Much better. Now, what was I saying? Before I was rudely interrupted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snap of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right~. I was regaling you with how I stumbled upon all of your dirty laundry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto struggles to make a dissenting noise around the girth in his mouth. Atem silences him with a choking thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There wasn’t much of interest the first several times I looked through the pool. Just you buried in your technology, as always. I saw odds and ends of your experiments with connecting people’s energies. I don’t remember what you called it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto grunts out the syllables of </span>
  <em>
    <span>neural network,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it only earns him a punishing thrust. He chokes and gasps through his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. Anyway, imagine my surprise when I went to check on my beloved rival, only to find him dueling an imperfect copy of me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto tries to pull off, but Atem seizes his hair and pumps Seto’s mouth along that thick shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally, I had to investigate.” He pumps his hips, jamming Seto’s throat and forcing saliva from the corner of his overstretched lips. “And imagine my even greater surprise when I saw you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it!” He tugged on Seto’s hair and laughed, forcing him so far along that cock that Seto’s nose knocked into his stomach. “Now, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery—or in your case, the most telling—so I was more amused than angry. I daresay I was even a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto whimpers around Atem’s hardness and drags air desperately through his nose. The shadow-cocks are pistoning in and out of him in fatal synchronization, alternating, keeping him full and vibrating with the force of vicious thrusting. His own arousal bobs and weeps miserably, untouched, yet Seto can feel the edge drawing closer and closer. He doesn’t want to climax like this, but he can hardly protest with that magnificent sex driving against his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curiosity got the better of me,” Atem continues, barely breaking a sweat even as Seto is melting to death beneath him. “So, with no small amount of effort, I found a way to connect my energy with the hologram’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto gargles in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell is he implying? That he hacked the Crystal Cloud? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Actually, it’s not the most farfetched thing Seto’s ever heard. Atem’s mere existence generates an impressive energy signature, even across dimensions, and if that energy were applied with focus and care, perhaps his consciousness could find its way into the neural network. Into the AI.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which would mean….</span>
</p>
<p><span>“It felt very strange,” Atem muses, “having a vessel again. Feeling only half-real even when I didn’t have to share it with anyone.” He leans down and pointedly adds, “That personality you programmed for it was cute, by the way. Not very resilient, though. I crushed</span> <span>it easily.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Crushed it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that why the AI was malfunctioning last he saw it? No more engaging than his dueling computer? Had Atem really hacked his way into it and fried half its code in the process?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, it certainly felt real enough the next time you came to duel. Though I doubt you even noticed it was me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s mind is reeling, because in hindsight, he did notice. There were nights, shortly before his run-in with Diva, where something always seemed to be off during his interludes with the AI. At the time, he either chocked it up to the haze of sex, or simply figured the AI was more lifelike than he gave it credit for. Though in retrospect, the AI was definitely saying and doing things that Seto did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> write code for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its eyes didn’t seem quite the right color. Seto wrote it off as a trick of the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It called him pet names like </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seto assumed the learning AI was just trying to sound more romantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little things like beauty marks and fine white scars that Seto never etched into the skin maps suddenly appeared beneath his hands, but he ignored them, too busy drowning himself in fantasies and fabricated memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a catastrophic mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it figures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Atem could lead Seto so far astray of his senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s entire body jerks, hypersensitive at the thought of Atem being present for such sinful acts, of Atem </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessing his AI </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>permitting </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seto to lay hands on him, to devour him, to push inside of him and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna cum!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto thrashes under Atem’s weight, whining and panting around his cock, trying to warn him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pharaoh quirks a brow and pulls out—though, whether it’s out of mercy or mere intrigue is unknowable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto coughs hard and screams through his gasps, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m cumming! Atem—!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <b>no you’re not.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A choking grip on Seto’s cock brings his orgasm to a painful halt, wrenching a surprised sob from his chest. He gapes up into a very unamused face. Atem is scowling down at him, fingers clutching tight enough to turn the head of Seto’s cock fuchsia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reminding you of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>who you’re dealing with.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s eyes flickered with fire, the Eye of Horus winking on his brow. With a deft swirl of his hand, he wraps Seto’s cock in shadow magic. It manifests as a ribbon of black satin, cinched painfully tight and sealed with a bow beneath the swollen head. Atem doesn’t seem very pleased with the desperate rush of precum beading over the tip, and resolves the matter with a needle of magic threaded slowly into the narrow, leaking slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“H-Hurts!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears roll freely and unheeded down his cheeks as he’s wrestled onto his stomach, hips dutifully raised. The pseudo-cocks fall out of him with filthy wet pops, exposing his soaked, open entrance. Seto trembles, his suffocating shaft hanging between his legs, heavier than it’s ever felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it does,” Atem drawls without a shred of sympathy, “but this wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>punishment </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem, please! I’m sorry, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...</span>
  <em>
    <span>no.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The king kneels behind him, rubbing that royal sex over Seto’s winking and exhausted star. “You’re not sorry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you will be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hard swipe of Atem’s palm across his ass made Seto’s voice crack over a startled moan. He can’t recover in time to vocalize when Atem punches that huge cock straight through his body, and all that escapes him is a heave of air and a dribble of saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How!? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How is Atem bigger than the two shadow-cocks? </span>
  </em>
  <span>How, when Seto already feels cavernous inside and stretched beyond repair, is Atem pushing inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him past his limits? Seto squirms, trying to escape the weighty head drilling its way into him, fingers clawing at splinter-riddled sheets where they remained bound above his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He forces himself to breathe, panic rising in him like prey, like he can feel the predator’s teeth just above his artery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem clutches his hips and slides Seto fully onto his shaft, jewels swinging flush. “Behave,” he warns, “or that little ribbon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears and spit smear across Seto’s cheek as he nods frantically, hiccuping and begging his body to relax. Atem waits, and Seto clings to the gesture like a glimmer of hope, like the tiniest assurance that his rival does care for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, Seto is able to breathe again. He closes his eyes and dares to inch his legs a bit wider. A dangerous invitation, but not nearly as dangerous as mewling, “I’m ready, Atem….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Because here’s what’s going to happen….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto peers over his shoulder. Atem is watching him thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you now, Seto. I’m going to fuck you as soft or as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>as I please, and I’m going to finish inside of you, marking you in no uncertain terms as </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then?” He lowers himself along Seto’s back, a beast mounting his trapped mate. “Then I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m going to throw you around. Bend you into any shape I want. I’m going to use your body to pleasure myself until I’m well and truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>spent.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He braces his arms on either side of Seto’s head and rolls his hips—a deep, languid thrust that coaxes a decadent moan from Seto’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, if you’ve been good and I’m in the mood for it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>let you cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto nods weakly, but Atem gives his hair a savage tug and hisses, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Understood?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes….” Seto weeps, floundering on Atem’s cock, shuddering and bawling his fists. “Yes, sir….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, sir?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atem parrots. Seto catches a slick smile on his rival’s lips. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives Seto a small kiss on the nape of his neck, and sets to his task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every now and again, while he’s drilling Seto Kaiba mercilessly into his bed, striking him across the ass and drinking in the rare vintage of a proud man sobbing and begging, Atem wonders if he’s making a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he recalls the smug smile on Seto’s face as he pumped his load into another man’s body—and not just any other man, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy—</span>
  </em>
  <span>and instead grits his teeth and doubles his efforts, parched for any scrap of justice he can throttle out of his rival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He likes fucking Seto from behind. He rides out his first orgasm of the night with Seto on his hands and knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or rather, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>face </span>
  </em>
  <span>and knees, whining into the sheets and shivering in Atem’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After draining himself in Seto’s body, Atem leaves him to the tendrils while he recharges. Reclining and stroking himself back to hardness to the sight of Seto Kaiba sitting on three of his conjured cocks, accepting them all with sinful ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s ready to enjoy Seto’s heat again, Atem flips him onto his back, and even releases his wrists so he can hold on. Hands scrambling through Atem’s hair and down his back, broken screams bursting by his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time, Atem comes with Seto’s calves kicking over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he sees that, despite the rushing blood flushing Seto’s cock purple, he still hasn’t popped, Atem licks the tears from Seto’s cheeks and praises him. Sits inside of him until he goes soft, teasing Seto’s rim and asking if he can feel Atem’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>victory </span>
  </em>
  <span>sloshing around within him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Seto does the most precious thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Averts his eyes, face burning sweet pink, and murmurs, “Can I...kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem smiles. “What’s the magic word~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto bites his lip. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shake of the head. “No, love. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto’s eyes go wide, and his cheeks burn even brighter. “Please...sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A delicious thrill runs through Atem’s system. He chuckles and lowers his face to Seto’s, noses bumping gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets Seto kiss him, soft and hesitant, warm breath filling the air between them. Atem swipes his tongue over Seto’s lip, and even in the face of everything he’s endured so far, the intimate motion has Seto shaking and gasping in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem loves it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto must have grown quite accustomed to their union, because he keens unhappily when Atem pulls out, cock dripping with two rounds of his own spend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can take one more, good boy?” Atem teases, pulling Seto into his lap and forcing him to ride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t give Seto a chance to reply—a nice, heavy shadow-cock is already wedged between his lips. He locks his jaw and suckles obediently, his throat making lewd, wet gulps with every pump. Atem bids the shadow to spill illusory semen in synchrony with his third climax, shoving the last of his liquid passion up between Seto’s thighs, watching him drink from the shadow’s tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto pants hard when he’s finally allowed to spit it out. He clings to Atem’s shoulders and collapses against him. Having lost the energy to scream, all that escapes Seto now are small coughs and hiccups, breathless little grunts and the occasional sigh of Atem’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a good look for you, Seto,” he whispers, brushing damp bangs from Seto’s eyes. “Dizzy, speechless, and filled to the brim with my seed~.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances down and actually winces. Seto’s poor shaft is a deep plum, and has managed to leak all around the fine pin in its slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t finished yet, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto shakes his head and rasps, “No, sir. I’ve...I’ve been good, I swear….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem kisses his temple and lays him down gently, dispelling the tendrils from his limbs and the pin from his cock. They lie together on their sides, with Atem’s palm rubbing warm circles over Seto’s stomach. He curls an arm under Seto’s head, his other hand trailing lower to brush feather-soft over Seto’s satin prison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good for me tonight, Seto,” he approves, bumping their noses again. “But there’s one more thing I want from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto flinches at the delicate touch, trained to fear its brutal counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, Atem! Anything….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s spilling readily over the ribbon, painfully eager to burst. Atem pinches one tail of the bow. Nestles his lips against Seto’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scream my name when you cum.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ribbon unravels and dissipates like smoke, and Atem replaces it with a warm, pumping grip, massaging the length of Seto’s tortured sex. Slow and steady at first, squeezing harder when Seto nods hastily, panting and gulping and scraping his nails down Atem’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice climbs high and sweet, dazed beyond recognition, and already his orgasm is flowing and spurting over Atem’s hand, leaving him openly weeping with relief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Atem, fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He climaxes harder than Atem’s ever seen—including the trysts with the hologram, including his filthy romps with Diva, even the paramour between all three of them. Jerking and jittering, practically vibrating in Atem’s arms, barely breathing, eyes rolling back in ecstacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness,” Atem coos, watching the generous font of Seto’s release. Sweet cream dribbling over them both. “Look how much you saved for me~.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoots down to take Seto’s tip in his mouth, giving him a few loving licks and swallowing his release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto sighs and lays a tired hand on Atem’s head, recovering at long last from the mind-numbing spell of his arousal. When Atem resurfaces, he’s surprised to see a bit of cockiness twinkling in those dark blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto beams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so in love with you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem scoffs and rolls out of bed, stalking around the chambers to extinguish the lanterns. “Shut up. I’m still furious with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How long are you gonna hold this against me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem douses the last light and saunters back in the dark. “Forever, if you don’t stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapses into the sheets and finds Seto there waiting for him. He entangles Atem in long arms and legs, snuggling up to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry if you just gave me the best sex of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>punishment, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you deviant,” Atem grouses, even as he secures his arms around Seto’s shoulders and lazily pets his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto laughs, but his throat is so thrashed that it’s closer to a dry cough. “Don’t kinkshame me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a long stretch of comfortable silence before Seto starts squirming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take a bath. I feel disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Atem grumbles, chasing sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now shut up and be grateful I’m not making you sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto sighs petulantly, but relents, curling up and resting his head in the crook of Atem’s shoulder. “...Yes, sir~.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem can’t help it: he drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face, and Seto Kaiba in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where he belongs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>